


it's time now, gotta let it go

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're such a screw-up<br/>like, seriously<br/>you just can't get things right<br/>can you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's time now, gotta let it go

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've gone through a bit of a dry spell inspiration-wise, but then I was reading Children's Crusade, and this hit me. XD So. Yeah. Enjoy~  
> (Also, anyone know when Young Avengers #4 is coming out?)
> 
> Title is from "Red" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the poem, nothin' else.

you're such a screw-up  
like, seriously  
you just can't get things right  
can you?  
you must have done something _really_ bad in a past life or something  
why else would things always go so wrong?  
(does the universe just hate you?)  
[did you somehow bring bad luck on yourself?]  
{you don't think you broke any mirrors...}  
being magic is a bit less  
well  
 _magical_  
than you thought it would be  
you're not complaining!  
it's not all bad!  
you just...  
tend to focus on the bad sometimes  
or  
well  
a lot of times  
but still  
it's fun  
(most of the time)  
but sometimes it really sucks  
sometimes you wish you were normal  
[as if you ever have been]  
{as if you ever could be}  
things go right sometimes  
just not all the time  
you just forget about them a lot  
(you need to be reminded of the good sometimes)  
['cause being the _idiot_ that you are]  
{you tend not to remember by yourself}


End file.
